


Cuddles

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCan you write one where the reader had a rough day at work and Merlin makes her feel better. Maybe just a lot of fluff? Could use that after the day I’ve had





	Cuddles

It had been one of the longest days you’ve had in a while. There had been a backlog of paperwork because Eggsy spilt a cup of tea all over his desk and you were stuck with fixing everything. You didn’t hate Eggsy for it, you were just really put out because you also missed your lunch date with Merlin and you hadn’t seen the man in two whole days.  
Once you got home you immediately changed clothes into you most comfortable sweats and tee. You also made the biggest cup of tea that you had in your cupboard to help you unwind. Your plan was to watch some Netflix and then take a nice long bath. But apparently that wasn’t going to happen.  
There was a knock on your door, something unexpected and, right now, unwelcome. You sigh, put down your cup and got up from your favorite spot on the couch. Once you opened the door you face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
“Hamish!” You said as you practically jumped I to his arms for a comforting hug. “What are you doing here. Not that I’m complaining.”  
As he stepped inside, Merlin kissed the top of your head while saying, “I heard about Eggsy. You must have been extremely busy since I didn’t see you all day. So I decided to come see you.” He gave you a warm smile as he gently grabbed your hand.  
Your heart melted at how considerate he was. You squeezed his hand in appreciation. “Want a cup of tea? I was just about to start a movie.” You asked as you moved toward the kitchen.  
“Let me do it. You go ahead and start the movie.” Merlin said passing you into the kitchen, already getting a cup down.  
You sat down on the couch, pressing play as Merlin came to sit down beside you. Setting his cup next you yours he pulled you into his lap and wrapped his long arms around you. You hummed at how warm and safe you felt in his lap. Merlin nuzzled his face into your hair and mumbled “I love you.”  
The two of you stat like that for hours. Relaxing together and enjoying each others company. It wasn’t too long until you fell asleep in his arms. Merlin took you to your bedroom and tucked you in for the night, making sure you had everything you needed for in the morning. He then kissed you forehead and said goodnight as he left.


End file.
